


Scrapped Work of mine.

by whatsaroughdraft



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsaroughdraft/pseuds/whatsaroughdraft
Summary: One of my scrapped works I still own the characters and the story but I don't want to work on it anymore.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> barely edited....

Samantha Hoefler-Skilled Marksman-Sniper

Security Level: 3

Thursday, September 24, 2017

 

"I need you guys to either drop your other cases or finish them by tomorrow. We have an important case straight from Ms. Devereax herself." Vivian said, dropping the files on the dinning room table as the rest of the team walked in.

"Wow, must be important." Austin joked, picking up a file and looking through it.

"Hmm," I began as I sat down. "We rarely work cases together, it's going to be interesting."

"Austin, you should see if Natalie will help us with this one," Zoe said.

"Anything for my favorite cousin." Austin replied, leaving the room to call his girlfriend.

"Someone should probably go get Thomas," I commented.

"I got it." Vivian said, walking out of the room.

"Do you think that she's ever seen Ms. Devereax?" I asked Zoe referring to our conversation earlier in the day.

"Of course, haven't you ever heard the rumors of how they met," Zoe asked giving me a curious look.

"What? No, not at all. Why, is-" I stopped short seeing Vivian and Thomas walking out of the office.

"Okay, so we know that both girls were taken on their way back to school." Zoe said, shifting in her seat. "They both lived only a few blocks away so whoever took them would have to be able to blend in."

"Why are we doing this and not the police, this seems like it's more of their thing," I said, just as Austin came back in the room. "Give me a moment and I'll tell you." Vivian said disappearing upstairs.

"Good news guys," Austin announced. "Natalie, my beautiful girlfriend, is able to help us."

"Oh, great now we get to hear you two flirt with each other all day long." Thomas said sarcastically.

"You're just jealous that I have a girlfriend and you don't," Austin teased. Thomas scoffed and went back to making coffee. I jumped when Vivian appeared behind me with a few files in her arms.

"We should put a bell on you," I said. She gave me a confused look before turning back to the others.

"I found the files of the most recent victims. Their families are illegal immigrants and can't afford to go to the police." She said handing the files to Thomas. "Thomas and Austin, I want you two to work together and find out as much as you can about them. Sam, Zoe I want you two to find possible witnesses and find out what they know."

"So, you want us to drive all the way to Chicago from here," Zoe asked.

"Not even close. I want you two to go to the airport ask the help desk at gate 5 for Joey and tell them that Maggie Grants sent you. Then you are going to get on a plane and land in Chicago. A man named Patt Emerson will pick you up in a grey Chevy corolla and take you to a nearby hotel. He will then leave the car for you," Vivian finished, sounding bored. She handing Zoe and I a small list of names.

I didn't know what to say. We all knew that Vivian had connections everywhere. It was still scary how she had everything ready at a moments notice. I was even more scared about the fact that this seemed to be a normal thing for her.

I looked over at Zoe with wide eyes. "We should go get our bags then."

"Yep," replied Zoe quickly.

We walked upstairs to our rooms, grabbed our go bags and headed back down stairs. Austin gave Zoe a hug as we said our goodbyes.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> incomplete

Vivian DiMercario-Informant-Skilled Hitman

Security Level: 5

Thursday, September 24, 2017

 

I sighed, putting my phone in my pocket. I needed a break, but for me the work never stops. Unlike, the rest of the team it was vital that I was working. I walked back into the dining room to find Austin and Thomas actually working together. I know I told them to but it was still a surprise, since they didn't always get along. Before I could say something Natalie's voice came through Austin's phone.

"Don't worry guys I'm here to save the day," Natalie said cheerfully. I smiled to myself, as annoying as Austin is, his girlfriend was too friendly to be annoyed with.

"Hi, Natalie," all three of us said at once.

"I got the file, you guys sent to me. I didn't have a lot of time but I do know that there are about 2,817 sex offenders in the Chicago area," Natalie reported.

"You are amazing," Austin complimented, beaming into his phone. I swear his girlfriend could tell him to jump off a cliff and he would gladly do it.

"How many are in the area the girls disappeared from," I asked, not truly wanting to hear the answer.

"Only two, but I've already ruled one out since his crime is unrelated to children."

"Do you have his name," Thomas asked.

"Of course, who do you think I am?" I could hear the smile in her voice. "His name is David Cooper."

"This is why you can never trust someone with two first names," I joked.


End file.
